Shiori Togame
'Approval:' 9/2/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Like all members of her clan, Shiori is very heavyset. She stands at an impressive 6'1" (1.85ish meters) and is a solid 165lbs (74.8kg) of pure muscle. Her straight, gray hair, the other characteristic of her clan, extends to the middle of her back in messy, barely arranged tresses. She compensates for her unkempt hairstyle by keeping it tied back in a long, flowing ponytail or bun. Forest green eyes are set in a face that, on casual observation, could be described as either kindly or bold. Feminine features, mixed with a strong jawline, contribute the most to this. It would be hard to call Shiori "attractive" so much as "terrifying" because of the well-defined muscles she sports, prominently visible through the tight-fitting black shirt she wears underneath her standard Konoha flak jacket. Since becoming a genin, she proudly displays her forehead protector around her neck. The special kunai that she uses (detailed below) are kept in a pouch attached to her hip. Any medical supplies that she uses are kept in the pockets of her jacket. Shiori is a vibrant and (overly) energetic woman. For a ninja, she's oddly optimistic, trying to see the best in all people and circumstances. Quick to smile and befriend, she is happiest when surrounded by safe, healthy comrades. Due to her bloodline, she is a natural pacifist, acknowledging violence as necessary in the world of ninjas but uncomfortable with contributing to the bloodshed herself. Blunt and mildly socially inept, she isn't afraid to make her opinions known, even if they might be unpopular. Her instinct is to heal and protect, and the only time she shows the fiery disposition that her clan is known for is when her allies are threatened. She is more than willing to sacrifice injury to herself in exchange for keeping others from harm. Unnecessary brutality or arguments, even among friends, are broken up without hesitation, often by the most nonviolent display of force possible. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Weapons Specialist - Kunai ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 1 # Chakra Scalpel '- The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep # '''Cross Kunai (Unique item) '- The user carries a set of 3 special kunai with them. These kunai are shaped more like ornate crosses than actual knives and are entirely blunt. They are made with special techniques that allow them to channel and retain healing chakra. In the abscence of chakra, they are little more than pretty slabs of metal. The Togame clan are, thus far, the only ones known to make and use these kunai. They are a cornerstone of the Togame clan's unique medical ninjutsu. # Banked '''Equipment *(2 EP) Basic Medkit *(3 EP) 1 chakra pill *(3 EP) Light Armor Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story A decent chunk of this will be talking about the Togame clan and moved to its own wiki page if approved. The Togame clan was founded untold years ago, a little before the First Shinobi World War, from the union of the chieftain of an ancient clan whose name has long been forgotten and a travelling herbalist. The chieftain was a battle-hungry, ruthless man who ravaged his enemies and pillaged to his heart's content. His love for battle was so great that he even endangered his own clan by bringing them into clashes against enemies that were far too great for them, including occasional disputes with the Senju and Uchiha. Many times, the clan found itself on the verge of extinction, only limping away thanks to the chieftain's awe-inspiring battle prowess. One day, the clan came upon a peaceful village at the edge of a lake. Overjoyed at the prospect of more combat, the clan quickly overran the village's meager defenses, corralling the helpless villagers for execution or slavery. All was going as it usually did for the chieftain until he came upon a woman who stood defiant to defend a trio of orphans she was caring for before continuing on her travels. Her beauty was striking, and the chieftain's hand was momentarily stayed until her stubborn resistance earned his ire. He was prepared to open her throat and be done with it when the woman struck, using a rudimentary version of the Chakra Scalpel to temporarily sever the nerves in his leg. Caught unawares and rendered helpless, the chieftain was handed his first defeat by an opponent he considered "inferior." Other members of the clan, in a rage, sought to take the woman away to a fate unspeakable when the chieftain stopped them. Intrigued by this woman who was so fierce despite her soft and defenseless appearance, he called off the attack on the village and had the woman brought to camp with his clan for the night. A night of terse conversation became another and another, and before long the chieftain found himself hopelessly in love with her. Her heart was not so easily won, but in his interactions with her, the chieftain came to understand the value of justice and honor. The lust for battle never left him, but it was tempered by a slowly blossoming warrior spirit, a joy for fighting the worthy while sparing the weak. Seeing his transformation, the woman begrudgingly found herself growing fond of her once hated foe. Enemies became lovers, and, when at last they were joined in marriage, the chieftain adopted the woman's name for his own in shame of his barbaric past. Thus, the Togame clan was born. Unbeknownst to both, they were possessed of strong chakra, powerful enough to affect future generations of Togame. Their descendants found that every Togame born of this union had one of two dispositions: The bloodthirsty, warrior spirit of their ancestral father or the nurturing kindness and incredible courage of their ancestral mother. These dispositions naturally suit them to roles as either front-line fighters or medical ninja respectively. Depending on personality, members of the clan learn either the unique healing arts or one of the many branches of combat developed over the generations. Common to Togame of all dispositions is an impressive physique and heads of prematurely gray hair. Both begin to manifest at puberty before which a Togame is generally indistinguishable from a run of the mill individual. Shiori was quickly found to have the disposition of the healer in her childhood. She went out of her way to care for injured animals and was often the designated medic for her rowdier brothers and sisters when they sparred or rough-housed. Within the past few generations, the Togame clan had finally affiliated itself with the village of Konoha, more for convenience than anything. Their clan compound lies on the outskirts of the main village, a non-descript series of houses that seem almost built into the forest. Thanks to their allegiance, Shiori enjoyed the privilege of joining the Konoha ninja academy after a relatively unremarkable childhood. In the academy, she was known for her surprising toughness and reserves of chakra, traits that only became more extreme when she hit puberty, and she experienced the massive growth spurt characteristic of a Togame. The most formative incident of Shiori's life took place when she was 11 as the young students, including her, began to learn the very first fundamentals and basic jutsu. At the same time, her family had started educating her on medical techniques, even while she was yet unable to execute them. During a taijutsu exercise in class, Shiori was pressured and, not wishing to lose, unconsciously activated an extremely crude Chakra Scalpel, tearing the muscle in her opponent's arm. Her classmate's screams of pain, caused by Shiori herself, haunted her. What had been a dislike of violence became a hatred, and Shiori vowed to use her abilities for only healing and self-defense, shunning any of the warrior teachings of her family. Category:Character